Pop Goes The Weasel
by Phoenix Cubed
Summary: All around the mulberry bush, the Gundam chased the Leo. Oz thought it would always win...


Attempt number one, fanfic, away!  
  
^.^;; Gundam Wing, featurette of Duo and   
the earth sphere red-shirts.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
The Leo turned on its torso axis frantically, trying  
to find the recluse enemy hidden well within the shadows  
of the dark redwood forest. The pilot inside the   
cockpit was frantically trying to radio out for help,   
but on every line there was only static.   
  
"To Motherbird, this is Baby Bo. Requesting immediate   
assistance. Please come in Motherbird!"  
  
Hisses and cracks spat at him.   
  
"Motherbird, please respond. I repeat: please respond!"  
  
He began flipping channels faster and faster, going through   
the varitable manual in emergency procedures. He should   
have never chased that Gundam by himself.   
  
"Is anybody out there? Please-"  
  
The static changed suddenly, the Leo pilot breathed a sigh   
of relief; someone was reading him. "Motherbird, is that   
you? Please identify yourself."  
  
The crackling stopped and his cockpit was silent for a moment.   
Confused, he strained his ears to pick up where the noise went.   
Then he heard it.   
  
A soft chuckle coming over the COM link. He swore and the   
chuckling became outright laughter. The pilot began yelling   
obscenities of the worst kind through the radio as he turned   
his Leo around and around, looking for the illusive mobile suit.   
  
The laughter stopped, and a voice like honeyed velvet purred   
through his cockpit.   
  
"Ah, ah, ahh. It's not nice to cuss. I'm going to have to   
send you home to mommy so she can wash your mouth out with soap."  
  
"Go to hell you colonist scumbag!" The pilot shouted bravely,   
hoping the quaver in his voice was not as evident to the enemy   
as it was to him.  
  
Laughter filtered through once more. "Already there my friend.   
Why don't you join me?"  
  
Frantically he began to jerk his Leo back, fear for his life   
suddenly seeping into his soul.  
"Stay away from me, I'm warning you!"  
  
"Are you now? Well, I'd better do what you say, shouldn't I?"   
The velvet voice died down and the static came back to the   
cockpit. The Leo pilot breathed a sigh of relief and started   
to back track his way to the Redwood path. He had to get out   
of the forest before something happened. The commander would   
be ecstatic to learn why the mobile suits that were passing   
through this area had a tendency to turn up in only parts or   
disappear entirely. Maybe he'd even get a medal for making   
it out alive.   
  
The pilot tapped into his database and brought up his map, but   
it didn't make much sense to him in the middle of the forest.   
It hadn't helped much that that damn Gundam had been screwing   
with his compass rose before he'd vanished. The Oz trooper   
called his compass onto the screen to find his bearings. But   
as he looked at it, the color drained from his face.  
  
The rose needle was still spinning.   
  
Silence split the cockpit as the radio static slipped away once   
more.  
  
There was no noise save the choked whimpering of the pilot.   
Then...  
  
"...All around the mulberry bush...."  
  
The earth began to shake in heavy, mournful beats.  
  
"The Gundam chased the Leo..."  
  
The pilot watched as one by one his mobile suit systems shut down.  
  
"...Oz thought that it would always win..."   
  
With a neck-wrenching slam a heavy weight descended onto the Leo   
suit, knocking it to the ground and pinning it helplessly. Its   
pilot watched with wide, frightened eyes as the still working   
external sensors focused on the green glowing eyes of a black   
Gundam; a wicked thermal scythe rose high in the air like an   
executioner's axe.   
  
The final line of the age-old children's song came as a dry   
deathly hiss through the bitter silence of the pilot's last moments.   
  
"Pop goes the Leo."  
  
The pilot screamed and the scythe swung low.   
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Comments?  
  



End file.
